¿ASH EMBARAZADO?
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: Ash y Misty se enteran de que pronto serán padres, la noticia pone feliz a Misty en cuanto a Ash queda en un estado de shok y se desmaya, pero esto no es nada de lo que le espera después de que Misty cumpla los tres meses de embarazo.
1. Chapter 1

**ASH EMBARAZADO?**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia que está muy lejos de asemejarse a la historia original.

 **Sumary:** Ash y Misty se enteran de que pronto serán padres, la noticia pone feliz a Misty en cuanto a Ash queda en un estado de shock y se desmaya, pero esto no es nada de lo que le espera después de que Misty cumpla los tres meses de embarazo.

 **Edad de Ash y Misty:** 24 años

 _Consultorio número cinco del hospital central de Ciudad Celeste, en su interior se encontraba una pareja de recién casados, esperando el diagnóstico del doctor Johnson, quien les daría la respuesta de cuál fue la causa del repentino desmayo de la joven esposa._

—De acuerdo a las pruebas realizadas felicidades señora Ketchum ¡usted está embarazada! tiene tres semanas de embarazo — indicó el doctor con una suave sonrisa observando a la futura mamá, luego dirigió su vista a un pasmado padre y le extendió la mano para también felicitarlo — ¡Muchas felicidades señor Ketchum! —el moreno extendió la mano también como respuesta pero aún se encontraba atónito, con la vista dirigida hacia la nada, reacción originada por la noticia que había recibido segundos antes.

—¡Muchas gracias doctor! ¡Por Dios! ¿Embarazada yo? Aún no lo puedo creer, si apenas llevamos unas semanas de casados ¡que felicidad! Un bebé de Ash y mío, un pedacito de ambos —Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras la pelirroja fijó la vista en su vientre y colocando sus manos procedió a acariciarlo suavemente —es la noticia más maravillosa que podíamos recibir ¿no crees Ash? —Misty dirigió la vista al pelinegro que aún se encontraba paralizado —Ash Ash ¿escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? — el joven padre por fin salió del shock en que se encontraba ya que su esposa le jaló de una de las mangas de su polo mientras le hablaba.

—¿Eh? si claro que si doctor yo me ocuparé de que Misty descanse y tome sus medicamentos como es debido, muchas gracias doctor —respondió el chico al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie con intenciones de abandonar el consultorio.

— Hey Ash espera ¿De qué estás hablando? Esa no es la respuesta a lo que te acabo de preguntar, en qué mundo andas querido.

—Ah sí, lo siento ¿qué me decías cariño?

—Te preguntaba que si también creías que era maravillosa la noticia de que estamos embarazados —Diciendo esto la pelirroja realizó la misma acción que su esposo dirigiéndose hacia él se colocó a su lado tomándole una de sus manos.

—¿Embrazados? —el muchacho sintió que todo se empezaba a mover a su alrededor, la vista se le nubló, el consultorio se fue tornando oscuro, las piernas no le respondieron así que no pudo evitar la caída perdiendo el conocimiento por completo.

—¿Ash? ¿Ash? qué te pasa contéstame —¿Doctor que le pasó a mi esposo? ¿Por qué se desmayó? —Preguntaba una Misty muy desconcertada al punto de las lágrimas —¡haga algo por favor!

—Si señora, ahora mismo voy a revisarlo…

—Después de hacerle un chequeo, debo diagnosticar que su esposo ha sufrido un síncope.

— ¿Qué es eso doctor? ¿Es grave? —enunció la pelirroja muy angustiada.

—No señora, un síncope es la pérdida breve del conocimiento debido a una disminución del flujo sanguíneo al cerebro. El episodio dura menos de un par de minutos y la persona se recupera de forma rápida y completa —su esposo ya no tarda en recuperarse, no se preocupe.

—¡Qué bueno! —respondió una misty más calmada — ¿Y a qué se debe que una persona sufra un síncope?

—Pues, puede estar relacionado a varios factores como: el estrés emocional, miedo, dolor intenso entre otros.

—Pero Ash no ha estado estresado que yo sepa, además lo he visto muy bien el tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntos como esposos, no me ha comentado de ningún dolor o que tenga miedo de algo.

—Puede que su esposo no le haya contado nada para no preocuparla señora.

—¿Que me pasó? ¿Qué hago en el piso?

—Ash que bueno que ya reaccionaste —comentó la chica al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba —Lo que pasa es que te desmayaste luego de que te enteraras que estamos esperando un bebé y como el doctor dijo que era mejor no moverte te revisó justamente en el piso.

—Si ya recuerdo tú me preguntabas que ¿Qué me parecía la noticia de la llegada de nuestro bebé y yo no pude responderte por que todo se me nu…bló —Espera un minuto ¿dije nuestro bebé? ¡Misty vamos a ser padres cariño! —el pelinegro emocionado abrazó efusivamente a la muchacha — ¿Puedes creerlo? Padres seremos padres Misty.

—Si mi amor me alegra mucho que te guste la noticia, pero no me abraces tan fuerte, me quitas la respiración.

—Si si lo siento cariño, pero es que estoy tan emocionado que aún no puedo creerlo, vamos a casa hay que avisarle a mamá, a tus hermanas, a Brock, al profesor Oak, a Tracey, a Casey — diciendo esto procedió a ponerse de pie rápidamente dando como resultado un pequeño mareo.

— ¿Ash que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?

—Si mi amor, no pasa nada, lo que pasa es que no puedo esperar para avisarles a todos sobre la buena noticia, estoy que no quepo de la felicidad.

—Si como digas cariño, pero aún no te encuentras muy bien, ya ves tuviste otro mareo, ven siéntate aquí, veremos primero que dice el doctor y dejaremos lo demás para después ¿oaky? — ¿Qué opina doctor?

—Me parece muy lo que desea señor Ketcum pero primero debe tomar las debidas precauciones para recuperarse, empezando por evitar los movimientos bruscos ¿me escucha señor Ketchum? Aquí le estoy anotando los cuidados que debe tener para poder restablecerse por completo, debe seguirlos paso a paso, si no quiere tener otra recaída.

—No se preocupe doctor yo cuidaré muy bien de que cumpla con todas su indicaciones y el pondrá de su parte también ¿verdad Ash? —dicho esto la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada fulminante esperando la respuesta del moreno.

—Si querida, lo siento y será como tú digas, vámonos a casa pronto ¿sí?

— ¿Estará bien que nos vayamos doctor? —preguntó Misty con preocupación.

—Si pueden irse, parece que el señor Ketchum se siente mejor, no habrá problema si camina con calma y sin agitarse.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor Ash? porque no hay prisa podemos permanecer un rato más en el hospital hasta que te encuentres mejor.

—Sí, ya te lo dije cariño estoy bien no te preocupes, vamos.

—Está bien pero apóyate un poco en mí para que no hagas mucho esfuerzo.

—Bueno pero solo lo hago para demostrarte que estoy poniendo de mi parte para mejorar rápido.

—Tome aquí están todas las indicaciones para los cuidados de su esposo señora Ketchum y esta otra es para usted, aquí están anotados las precauciones que debe tener en cuanto a su embarazo, los espero en una semana para su primer control —vayan con cuidado.

— Si hasta luego doctor y muchas gracias por todo

…

—Bien ya estamos fuera, déjame y te abro la puerta del auto.

—Misty te has equivocado esa no es la puerta que da al asiento del conductor.

—No me equivoqué por la situación en la que te encuentras yo seré quien conduzca hoy — ¿Alguna objeción? —La pelirroja volvió a lanzar aquella mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera que estuviera frente a ella, aunque Ash ya estaba acostumbrado, nunca más se le ocurriría llevarle la contraria ya que no quería volver a enfrentarse de nuevo a la ira tempestuosa del gyarados que esta llevaba dentro y que se desataba cada vez que estaba de mal humor, como sucedió aquella vez que Misty se fue a probar su vestido de novia en compañía de Ash ya que este también debía probarse el traje que usaría en su boda, por más que Misty le advirtió que no debía ver por que era de mala suerte que el novio viera a la novia con el vestido puesto, el como siempre hizo caso omiso a las advertencias y como ya había terminado de probarse el traje que le quedó perfecto, se dirigió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la pelirroja, con curiosidad la entreabrió un poco para poder observarla pero en cambio Misty se dió cuenta y Ash casi no vive para contarlo. Ah pero cuando se trataba de ser tierna era la persona más dulce en el planeta, por eso la amaba con su virtudes y defectos.

—No ninguna mi vida, tu mandas.

—Bien, entonces sube con cuidado cariño, ya oíste al doctor sin hacer esfuerzos innecesarios ¿okay?

—Está bien y gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi bienestar Mist.

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias Ash solo lo hago porque te amo más que nada en este mundo —Indicó la pelirroja tomando del rostro a su esposo para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Bien nos vamos entonces…

…

—Por fin hemos llegado, por favor baja con cuidado Ash.

— Okay, pero ya te he dicho que me siento bien, no te preocupes tanto, hasta parece que el embarazado soy yo y no tú jajaja, ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! —se quejó el joven esposo colocando una de sus manos sobre su cadera.

— ¡Que te pasa Ash? ¿Qué te duele?

—Solo sentí una fuerte punzada aquí —explicó el pelinegro señalando con su dedo índice el lugar donde había sentido aquel dolor.

— ¿Ves? No hagas cosas que te puedan afectar todavía estas un poco débil, mejor entremos a la casa y allí te daré unos masajes para que se te alivie el dolor, ay Ash que voy a hacer contigo.

—Pero si solo me reí un poco, eso no le hace mal a nadie ¿o me equivoco? ¡Ay!.

—Pues no, pero una persona que ha sufrido un desmayo debe tratar de ser más cuidadosa ¿no crees? entremos de una vez ¿todavía te duele?

—Si me está empezando a doler mucho más ¡ay! ¿no será a causa del golpe que me di cuando me desmaye?

—Debe ser, ven dame las llaves para que puedas descansar pronto—Misty extendió la mano derecha para que su esposo le entregara las llaves, la cual recibió de inmediato logrando ingresar al fin a su dulce hogar.

—Ven te ayudaré a subir a la habitación ¿está bien?.

—Bueno ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! con cuidado Misty que me duele, por favor más despacio.

—Bien bien pero ya deja de quejarte, pareces un bebé —ves ya llegamos, ven recuéstate en la cama mientras voy por una cremas que me dió tu mamá para los dolores, no pensé utilizarlas tan pronto espérame no tardo...

…

—Bueno ya está ¿Cómo te sientes después de haber recibido uno de los mejores masajes de tu vida?

—Mejor Mist, gracias —pero… ahora me han dado unas ganas enormes de comer patatas fritas con crema ¿podrías preparármelas por favor?

— ¿Tu queriendo comer patatas fritas a esta hora Ash Ketchum? ¿Y más encima con crema? ¿Qué gustos más raros tienes eh Ketchum? —comentó la chica mirando a su esposo con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Raros? No lo sé, solo cúmpleme este deseo ¿sí? —Expresó el pelinegro juntando ambas manos en señal de ruego.

— ¡Está bien! pero ni se te ocurra levantarte —Diciendo esto la muchacha ojos aguamarina abandonó la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina…

…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás satisfecho?

—Sí estuvo delicioso, eres muy buena en la cocina Mist, las patatas te quedaron muy sabrosas.

— ¿Es broma? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo Ketchum? ¿Te estas burlando de mí? — La chica se estaba comenzando a enfadar por las palabras antes dicha por su esposo —las patatas fritas son lo más fácil de hacer ¿Te estás burlando de mí? sabes que la cocina no se me da y tu diciéndome que cocino delicioso.

— Misty no te enojes solo lo decía como cumplido, además ¿no me dijiste que mi mamá te iba a dar clases de cocina luego de que nos instalemos por completo en nuestra casa?

—Sí eso dije, pero…aún no sé cómo sabrán las comidas una vez que las prepare —respondió la pelirroja con un dejo de tristeza.

—Ven siéntate aquí a mi lado —No pienses en eso cariño, ya verás que en poco tiempo cocinaras los mejores platillos que tendré el placer de probar —Ash pronunció estas palabras mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por el hombro de pelirroja para proceder a abrazarla —así que ánimo mi vida, sé que le pondrás muchas ganas a las clases impartidas por mamá, ella es la mejor en cuanto a la cocina se refiere.

—Si lo sé —lo más probable es que la tengamos de visita la próxima semana, por eso debemos apresurarnos a terminar de acomodar todas nuestras cosas.

— Bien como veo que ya te sientes mejor, iré a tomar un baño para relajarme un poco así que tú duérmete y descansa —Misty se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos para desperezarse pero enseguida sintió unos brazos que la tomaban de la cintura.

—No te vayas todavía Mist, quédate aquí hasta que me duerma ¿sí?

—Está bien Ash, pero no agites más por favor acuéstate de nuevo — Misty permaneció a su lado hasta que por fin Ash quedó profundamente dormido.

…

—Vaya que hoy nos ha dado trabajos tu papá ¿verdad bebé? — Hablaba Misty acariciando su vientre bajo la ducha mientras sentía su cuerpo relajarse conforme las gotas de agua caían como suaves caricias sobre su piel —Qué bueno que ya se durmió, así estará completamente recuperado cuando despierte —la pelirroja salió del baño después de ducharse llevando una bata de baño de color rosa, después de unos minutos se vistió con una blusa amarilla de tiros y un capri de color blando, secó su cabello, lo peinó y terminó haciéndose una cola de caballo, mientras finalizaba esta acción echo una mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Ash durmiendo plácidamente, lo observó por un instante y luego abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro —Vamos bebé iremos a la cocina a prepararnos algo de comer, aunque no si te va a gustar lo que prepare mami, pero tenemos que alimentarnos y no queremos enfermarnos ¿cierto?

Ya en la cocina se preparó un sándwich de jamón, queso y crema de leche como ingrediente extra, el cual no pudo terminar de comer ya que no tardó en sentir muchas nauseas que la obligaron a correr al baño de la planta baja de la casa para devolver lo poco que había comido. Por lo ocurrido solo se le pasó por la cabeza no volver a consumir nada más en lo que quedaba del día, ya que la sensación que dejaban las náuseas era lo más horrible que había experimentado en su vida.

Por el resto de la tarde se la pasó acomodando algunas cosas que aún faltaban ordenar como algunos libros que se hallaban dentro de unas cajas, así que se dispuso a colocarlos en los estantes que se encontraban en el estudio de la casa, mientras realizaba esta acción sintió que le faltaba el aire y sintió un pequeño mareo, se sentó un momento en el sofá que se encontraba cerca para poder recuperarse, luego continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Arriba en la habitación Ash estaba despertándose, abrió los ojos y lo primero que buscó con la vista fue a Misty, al no encontrarla acostada a su lado, procedió a levantarse para ir en su búsqueda, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina no sin antes pasar cerca del estudio, vió la puerta abierta, se acercó rápidamente y allí estaba concentrada en el trabajo que realizaba.

—¿No crees debías esperar a que hiciéramos esto juntos? — Preguntó Ash que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta observándola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Ah! Ash no te vi llegar, veo que ya estas mucho mejor —Misty caminó en dirección donde se encontraba el pelinegro, cuando de repente sintió nuevamente los mareos y esta vez más fuertes, la vista se nubló solo pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Ash llamándola, después no supo más.

—¡Misty! ¡Misty! ¿Me oyes? ¡Misty por favor reacciona! Contéstame Mist…

OoOoOoO

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap, esta fue una idea que surgió luego de leer varios fanfics sobre los embarazos de Misty, yo quería hacer una historia de embarazo también pero quería que sea distinta a las demás, así que se me ocurrió escribir sobre el embarazo por simpatía, científicamente denominado Síndrome de Couvade, este es mi segundo fanfic Pokeshipping ojala les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _¡Gracias por su atención y apoyo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**ASH EMBARAZADO?**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia que está muy lejos de asemejarse a la historia original.

 **Sumary:** Ash y Misty se enteran de que pronto serán padres, la noticia pone feliz a Misty en cuanto a Ash queda en un estado de shock y se desmaya, pero esto no es nada de lo que le espera después de que Misty cumpla los tres meses de embarazo.

 **Edad de Ash y Misty:** 24 años

—El joven cargó a su esposa hasta la sala y la recostó en el sofá e inmediatamente al doctor para que fuera a revisarla a su casa —¿Hola? ¿Doctor Johnson? Por favor ¿puede venir a mi casa? Misty se desmayó y no reacciona.

—Está bien señor Ketchum en 10 minutos estoy allá, mientras tanto trate de reanimarla, empape un algodón y colóquelo cerca de su nariz, realice esta operación hasta que reaccione, ya voy de salida no tardo.

—Como usted diga doctor —el pelinegro realizó la acción tal como el doctor le había dicho y en unos minutos Misty estaba volviendo en sí, su cara estaba toda pálida, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fue a su esposo sumamente preocupado.

— ¿Ash? ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo que sucede es que te desmayaste Mist.

—Ya veo, pero ahora me siento mejor así que voy a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Hey! alto ahí señora Ketchum, aun no puede levantarse, así que hasta que no llegue el doctor no lo hará.

— ¿Llamaste el doctor Johnson? ¡No era necesario Ash!

Din … Don… Din…Don...

—Ese debe ser el doctor, iré a recibirlo, pero tú no te muevas ¿okay?

— Bien, no lo haré —contestó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Buenas tardes doctor! Pase por favor

— ¡Buenas tardes señor Ketchum! ¿Dónde se encuentra la señora?

—Ella está en la sala por favor sígame.

— ¡Buenas tardes Señora Ketchum!

— ¡Buenas tardes doctor! Perdone las molestias

—Es mi deber, bueno vamos a comenzar con la revisión entonces.

…

—Tiene el pulso y presión arterial muy bajos Señora Ketchum ¿ha hecho algún trabajo que requiera mucho esfuerzo antes de que ocurriera el desmayo?

— No creo, solo acomodar unos libros que se encontraban todavía en unas cajas después de nuestra mudanza.

—pero supongo que cargó las cajas que contenían dichos libros ¿cierto?

—Si pero las cajas no estaban muy pesadas, así que las pude cargar yo sola, eso no me hace daño ¿verdad?

— Se equivoca señora, como futura madre no debe coger pesos, hacer tareas duras ni permanecer de pie o sentada mucho tiempo sin descansar.

—Ahora que lo menciona también estuve demasiado tiempo parada acomodando los libros.

—Ve es lo que le digo, aunque no se debe poner limitación en la vida cotidiana de la mujer, hay situaciones especiales en que usted deberá cambiar su tipo de vida diaria es por eso que debe tomar las debidas precauciones —Ahora tendrá que descansar y hacer el menor esfuerzo posible hasta que se restablezca por completo, veo que no ha seguido las indicaciones que le recomendé.

—Tiene razón doctor, le prometo seguir todas las indicaciones de hoy en adelante.

—Y téngalo por seguro doctor, porque yo estaré vigilándola en todo momento.

—Eso espero, con su permiso me retiro entonces —Hasta luego señora Ketchum, señor Ketchum —el doctor se despidió estrechando las manos de ambos.

—Hasta luego y muchas gracias de nuevo por venir…

—Luego de despedirse de doctor Ash se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazo suavemente —Prepárate Misty, ahora estarás a mi cuidado, te advierto que voy a consentirte tanto que no vas a querer separarte ni un momento de mí.

—JaJaJa ¿Es una amenaza? Pues la acepto con mucho gusto—respondió la chica ojos color esmeralda dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Empezamos entonces? —el joven la tomó nuevamente en brazos en dirección a las escaleras para luego subir a su habitación.

— ¿Ash que haces? puedo subir sola y si subimos de esta manera vamos a caer.

— ¿Acaso no confías en la fuerza de tu marido? Ya deberías acostumbrarte a que te lleve de esta forma, acuérdate que también te cargué en nuestra luna de miel.

—Si pero esta vez se trataba de una ocasión especial, además soy pesada.

—No lo eres, cuando te cargo siento como si una pluma se posara en mis brazos —El pelinegro comenzó a mecer suavemente a su esposa.

— ¡Ay Ash! no seas payaso y ya bájame.

—No lo haré, ya oíste al doctor tiene que tener mucho reposo, así que señora Ketchum a descansar se ha dicho ¿ya comiste algo?

—No mucho, intenté hacerlo y me preparé un sándwich pero no pude terminar de comerlo ya que me vinieron las náuseas y devolví todo lo que había comido.

—Vamos a revisar que es lo que recomendó el doctor —Aquí dice que puedes comer avena, yogurt, verduras, huevos, carnes….¿que se te antoja? Te prepararé lo que quieras, tu solo pide.

—Si es así, ya se me abrió el apetito, en este momento deseo comer ummm…papas rellenas con carne.

—Como usted ordene madame, sale una orden de papas rellenas con carne en unos minutos.

…

— ¿Y qué tal me quedaron? ¿Te gustó Mist?

—Sí estuvo delicioso y estoy segura que al bebé también le gustó —Pero tú también come Ash ¿no tienes hambre? —toma unas hay muchas ¿Por qué hiciste tantas?

— El doctor dijo que debes alimentarte bien, ahora debes comer por dos y bueno a mí también se me antojaron, aunque ya comí antes lo que me preparaste, pero si insistes —mmm… tiene razón me quedaron prefectas y esto se lo debo a una gran maestra.

—Si tratándose de comida Delia es excelente.

— Si mamá es la mejor. Bueno ya está, la cena estuvo deliciosa, pero ya es hora de dormir, llevaré los platos sucios al lavaplatos, mientras tú te cepillas los dientes.

—Okay también aprovecharé y me pondré la pijama.

—Misty ya estoy aquí ¿ya terminaste?

—Si en un momento salgo.

—Okay señora Ketchum.

—Listo ya puedes entrar.

—Hoy ha sido un día de muchos sobresaltos, por fin vamos a poder descansar más tranquilos —Ash se dirigió hacia la cama donde Misty ya se encontraba acostada y se acomodó bajo las cobijas en el lado derecho junto a la pelirroja que se encontraba leyendo un libro— la abrazó y la atrajo hacia el — ¿Qué lees Mist? le preguntó el pelinegro ya que la pelirroja se encontraba muy concentrada —¿Misty? volvió a pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Decías algo? disculpa no te oí —la mencionada por fin le puso atención.

—Te preguntaba ¿que estás leyendo?.

—Solo pensaba en el acontecimiento más importante de hoy, la noticia sobre el embarazo, alguna vez se te ocurrió ser padres tan pronto? ¿Qué desbeberíamos hacer? —La noticia me lleno de felicidad pero ¿Cómo debemos actuar?

—Ah, es un libro sobre el embarazo que me regaló tu mamá, para cuando llegue el momento y ya ves ese momento ha llegado ¡seremos padres Ash! aún no logro asimilarlo muy bien todavía, me llena de felicidad el pensar que un bebé se está formando dentro de mí, una pequeña personita que nos traerá días muy felices pronto llegará un ser que se parecerá a ti y a mí ¿te imaginas Ash? pero…

—Si Mist yo también me puse muy feliz, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado ser padre tan pronto.

— Yo también nunca me lo hubiera imaginado pero…¿Te has puesto a pensar que haremos cuando nazca? —Es por eso que estoy leyendo ya que no sabemos nada de cómo cuidar a un bebé ¿qué haremos si llora, si le da fiebre?

— No lo sé Misty supongo que en el transcurso del embrazado iremos aprendiendo lo que significa ser padres, además es muy pronto para pensar en ello, aún faltan varios meses, además tenemos a mamá, a tus hermanas y a Brock para que nos enseñen como cuidar un bebé, deja ese libro para mañana y mejor descansa —el moreno dió por finalizadas sus palabras dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

—Tienes razón, nuestro bebé es el mejor regalo que podríamos tener, eso es lo importante, lo demás vendrá después —¡Buenas noches Ash! —la chica se acurrucó más sobre el pecho de su esposo quien la abrazaba cálidamente —¡Buenas noches Mist! Que descanses —le respondió el pelinegro depositando un beso sobre su cabeza — y así ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos…

…

—Buenos días dormilona — expresó el pelinegro despertando a su esposa con un beso en la frente.

—¿Ash? —la pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba hasta quedar sentada apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama.

—Pues me levanté para hacer un delicioso desayuno para mis dos hermosas princesas.

—¿Princesas? Te refieres a… ¿Y cómo sabes que será niña?

—Ah pues solo lo sé y ya, es un instinto que solo tenemos los padres.

—jajaja ay si ¿desde cuándo los padres se dan cuenta esas cosas antes que nosotras las madres?

—No lo entenderías, eso es todo.

—Si ya como digas ¿pero y si el bebé es varón? Existe esa posibilidad ya sabes.

—No mi bebé será una hermosa niña, que será tan hermosa como su madre.

— ¿Tu bebé? Dirás nuestro bebé ¿Quién crees que lo llevará cargando durante nueve meses en su vientre?

—Si disculpa debí decir nuestro bebé, perdona es la emoción cariño.

—Está bien, pero aún no me has respondido ¿qué pasará si es niño?

—Pues también lo querré mucho, se trata de nuestro bebé después de todo.

—Bueno bueno eso ya lo sabremos después ahora mejor come, mira lo que les preparé, es _Muesli con frutas_ que contiene un altísimo contenido en hidratos de carbono, proteínas, fibra, ácidos grasos, omega-6, vitaminas y minerales, un buen desayuno muy **nutritivo.**

—Vaya se ve muy rico ¿y cómo sabes todo eso?

—No eres la única que está leyendo para mantenerse informada sobre cosas del embarazo. Esta receta la encontré en internet cuando buscaba recetas nutritivas para embarazadas.

—Me parece muy dulce que te preocupes por nosotros Ash, serás un buen padre para nuestro hijo.

—Hija, ya te dije que será una niña Mist.

—Okay okay como tú digas Ash, bueno voy a cepillarme los dientes y en un momento estoy de vuelta.

—Bien pero apúrate cariño, mientras tanto encenderé la televisión para ver las noticias de hoy.

— A ver vamos qué tal sabe —la chica tomo una cuchara para poder degustar del desayuno que le había preparado su esposo tan amorosamente —mmm… está muy rico, voy a tomar un poco de leche también.

—No no Misty no te bebas la leche por separado lo tienes que mezclar.

—¿De qué hablas Ash? ¿Cómo que mesclar?

—Si, observa bien, te traje leche, yogurt y zumo para que mezcles el muesli con lo que prefieras.

—Pues yo que sabía por lo menos me lo hubieras dicho antes ¿no?

—Si disculpa y apresúrate a terminar tu desayuno porque tendremos visitas por la tarde.

—¿Visitas? ¿Quiénes?

—Mamá, tus hermanas, Brock, Tracey y el profesor Oak.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ellos vendrán hoy casa? —la muchacha casi se atraganta con el bocado que había metido a su boca.

—Si, es que estaba hablando por teléfono con mi mamá y no pude ocultarle más la noticia, se puso tan feliz que le contó a medio mundo así que pensé en hacer una pequeña fiesta para la celebración, ella quería venir por la mañana pero le dije que sería mejor por la tarde, así tendría más tiempo de dejar la casa en orden.

— ¡Ash! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No tenemos tiempo ¿Qué prepararemos para nuestros invitados?

—Descuida ya hice unas cuantas llamadas ya todo está solucionado.

…

Din… Don… Din… Don...

—Ya voy, por favor espere un momento.

— ¡Delia ya está aquí! Qué bueno verla —la pelirroja le diò un efusivo abrazo de bienvenida —¡ASH TU MAMÀ YA ESTA AQUÍ! , Ash está dándose un baño en un momento baja, pero pase por favor

—A mi también me da gusto verte Misty, Ash ya me dió la buena noticia ¡seré abuela! ¿te das cuenta? Tendré mi primer nieto, estoy tan feliz —muchas gracias por este regalo querida.

—¿Mamá? ¿Ya llegaste? ¿tan temprano?

—Si es que no podía esperar más tiempo para felicitarlos—Desde hace tiempo soñaba que cuando crecieras y te casaras me darías muchos nietos para mimarlos a todos y ahora ese sueño se ha hecho realidad, muchas gracias por esta felicidad cariño—expresó la mujer dándole un cálido abrazo a su hijo.

—Me alegra que estés tan feliz con la noticia, nosotros estamos que no nos cambiamos por nadie —comentó el pelinegro separándose de su abrazo—pero ven mamá vamos a sentarnos en el sofá allí estaremos más cómodos para conversar.

— Si gracias, miren traje este moisés para el bebé y este libro donde podemos ver inmobiliarios y todo tipo de accesorios para acomodar el cuarto del pequeño.

—Ash dice que el bebé será una niña.

— ¿Ash dijiste eso? pero no olvides también que existe la posibilidad de que sea niño.

—Si ya los sé, pero me encantaría que fuera una niña.

Din… Don… Din… Don...

— Ya están llegando, iré a abrir la puerta — El chico se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Ash! pillin conque vas a ser padre ¡eh! ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste en cuanto se enteraron? —Indicó un muchacho pelinegro abrazándolo efusivamente

— ¡Ya basta Tracey no lo molestes! —se asomaba por la puerta un joven moreno apretando chico para poder abrazar a su amigo y darle las respectivas felicitaciones —¡Muchas felicidades Ash!

—¡Muchas Gracias Brock!

—¡Hey! déjennos pasar, queremos felicitar a nuestra hermana —¿Dónde está ella Ash?

—Hola Daisy, Lili, Violet; Misty está en la sala con mamá.

—Gracias ¡vamos chicas! — Misty ¿cómo estas hermana? —Buenas tardes Delia.

—Hola muchachas.

—Hola chicas ¡qué bueno que vinieron!

—Claro como no podíamos estar aquí, como tus hermanas venimos a felicitarte ¡estamos muy felices, seremos tías! ¡Muchas felicidades hermanita! —tendrás un bebé hermoso, claro será un Waterflower después de todo.

—Perdona Daisy pero te recuerdo que mi hija apellidará Ketchum.

—Si si como sea ah felicidades a ti también.

—¡Muchas felicidades hermanita!

—Gracias Lili, Violet.

Din… Don… Din… Don...

—Ah ahí están, seguro son May, Dawn e Iris.

—Esta vez iré yo, por favor todos pónganse cómodos, Ash llévalos al comedor.

—Okay y mientras tanto iré a ver cómo van los meseros en la cocina.

—¡Hola Chicas! ¿Cómo han estado?

—¡Muchas felicidades Misty!

— ¡Muchas gracias muchachas! Pero pasen ¿y sus esposos?

—No pudieron venir así que enviaron sus felicitaciones para ti y Ash.

Din… Don… Din… Don...

—Debe ser el profesor Oak.

—No, Samuel no podrá venir así que solo mandó sus felicitaciones.

—¿Quién será si no es el profesor Oak y Casey está de viaje?

—MISTYYYY ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE VOY A SER TIA? TUVE QUE ENTERARME POR OTRAS PERSONAS ¿ACASO NO SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA? —Interrogó la muchacha de cabellos purpura muy enfadada.

OoOoOoO

 ** _Hola como están, aquí les dejo el segundo cap de este fic, espero que me haya quedado bien, ojalá les guste, muy pronto Ash experimentará algunos cambios en esta etapa de ser padre, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _¡Gracias por su atención y apoyo!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**ASH EMBARAZADO?**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia que está muy lejos de asemejarse a la historia original.

 **Sumary:** Ash y Misty se enteran de que pronto serán padres, la noticia pone feliz a Misty en cuanto a Ash queda en un estado de shock y se desmaya, pero esto no es nada de lo que le espera después de que Misty cumpla los tres meses de embarazo.

 **Edad de Ash y Misty:** 24 años

—Ah hola Casey, creí que estabas aún estabas de viaje —Comentó la pelirroja un tanto nerviosa, mientras le señalaba la entrada —ven pasa por favor, no te quedes allí parada, te explicaré todo ¿sí?

—¡Okay! pero quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles —expresó la chica cabellos púrpura mientras se adentraba recorriendo la casa con los brazos cruzados haciendo muecas de enfado hasta que llegaron a la sala donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

—Bien, amigos para quienes no la conozcan ella es Casey una amiga que conocimos en uno de nuestros viajes, Casey ellos son nuestros amigos —Expreso señalando a cada uno mientras los presentaba. Ella es May, Iris, Down, Tracey, mis hermanas: Daisy, Violet y Lili, a Ash y a Brock ya los conoces y por supuesto una persona muy especial para Ash y para mí, ella es mi suegra Delia Ketchum —cada uno de los presentes saludó a la chica de cabellos púrpura muy afectuosamente.

—Casey llegaste a tiempo estábamos a punto de iniciar con la cena, luego me contarás como te fue en tu viaje, que a propósito fue muy corto ¿eh?

—Pues sí, ya que vine en cuenta Brock me llamo para decirme sobre tu embarazo, si no fuera eso ni me hubiese enterado algo tan importante ¡vaya que amiga tan considerada que tengo!.

—Está bien no te enfades otra vez querida amiga, me disculpo por no habértelo informado de inmediato, es que la noticia fue un poco sorpresiva para ambos y más para Ash que quedó en shock mientras el doctor nos informaba de mi estado.

—jajaja deberás que debilucho resultaste hermano —Rieron Brock y Tracey mientras Ash está todo serio y les echaba una mirada fulminante.

—Bueno —Misty se puso de pie para iniciar con unas palabras y su esposo imitó la acción —Esta cena la hemos preparado como ya saben, para festejar la llegada de un nuevo ser nuestras vida, así que queríamos compartir nuestra felicidad con todos ustedes, las personas más cercanas y que nos han apoyado mucho a ambos ¡muchas gracias por estar con nosotros en todo momento!

—Cuando la pelirroja terminó su discurso, Ash tomo una de las manos de su esposa y continúo —Pues como Misty lo dijo estamos muy agradecidos por todo, por su apoyo, por la ayuda que nos prestaron siempre, por los consejos que nos dieron a ambos, ya que sin ellos creo que no estaríamos juntos ahora, en cada pelea o discusión que teníamos ustedes siempre estaban ahí para arreglar cada metida de pata que nos dábamos ¡muchas gracias por formar parte de nuestra vida! —Todos aplaudieron a los futuros papás felicitándolos al unísono —Bueno no esperemos más, sírvanse por favor y buen provecho a todos.

— Todos degustaron de los platillos que se habían preparado pasando una noche muy amena, platicando un poco de sus vidas, compartiendo sus anécdotas —Y bien Casey como te fue en tu viaje, al menos en esos tres días que estuviste en ciudad Fucsia, vamos cuéntame ¿conociste a alguien? —interrogo la pelirroja a su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pues a nadie en especial —Comentó la chica un poco desanimada —Ah pero mientras está dando un recorrido por la ciudad me encontré con Giorgio y te mandó muchos saludos.

— ¿Giorgio? ¿Quién es Giorgio? Misty cielo ¿me podrías explicar quién es eso tal Giorgio quien no conozco y del cual nunca había oído? —Interrogó el pelinegro mientras lanzaba una mirada aguda a su esposa haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

—Ups creo que metí la pata —Comentó la chica de cabellos purpura, lo siento yo…no sabía, esta bocota mía, discúlpame Misty.

—Está bien Casey, no te preocupes aun no le he contado a Ash sobre Georgio, pues veras cariño, él es un chico que conocí hace mucho tiempo, un día me envió una invitación a salir diciendo que era un admirador mío

— Okay? gracias por contármelo hasta ahora cariño, luego hablaremos de eso mi vida —Susurró el joven a su esposa, mientras era observado en silencio por todos los presentes —Bien disculpen mi comportamiento prosigan con lo que estaban haciendo —dijo esto con una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba forzada, luego de esto la cena culmino y todos se despidieron para retirarse cada uno a sus casas — ¿Estas segura de que no quieres quedarte mamá? Mira que puedes quedarte en una de las dos habitaciones que quedan libres en la casa.

—No, no te preocupes cariño, Brock me dijo que me llevará a casa, nos vemos cariño, adiós querida cuídate y por favor no discutan por cosas innecesarias.

—¿Discutir? ¿Quién habló de discutir mamá? Nosotros somos una pareja de casados muy madura ¿verdad Mist? —El pelinegro se acercó abrazando por la cintura a su esposa.

—Pues eso no es lo que pareció, todos se fueron un poco preocupados por tu reacción hijo.

—No se preocupe Delia, solo fue una reacción del momento, no pasa nada ¿verdad Ash?

—Si, no te preocupes ma vete tranquila.

—Si es así me voy, Brock y los demás deben estar impacientes esperando en el auto, cuídense nos vemos chicos —la mujer se despidió para luego retirase rápidamente en dirección al automóvil que la esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

—Y bien Mist explícame todo con lujo de detalles soy todo oídos —dijo el joven mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a su esposa —Esta bien te explicaré todo lo que quieras pero en la habitación porque estoy muy cansada —comentó la chica ojos esmeralda para luego dirigirse escaleras arriba hacia su habitación seguida de su esposo.

—El pelinegro se dirigió hacia la cama para luego sentarse de brazos cruzados esperando las explicaciones que recibiría de su esposa.

—Ay Ash como puedes estar celoso de alguien que ni siquiera conoces, además esto pasó hace más de 10 años, ya te explique lo demás que él me invito a una cita pero yo lo rechacé y desde ese entonces solo nos hemos topado una que otra vez cuando he ido a ciudad celeste.

—Está bien te creo, pero la próxima vez tienes que presentármelo, me gustaría conocerlo, es solo por curiosidad nada más, espero que no te moleste, ya que debe saber que eres una mujer casada ¿verdad?

— Si, él lo sabe ya que mis hermanas y Casey se encargaron de contárselo y yo se lo confirmé ¿ya estas más tranquilo ahora?

—Claro que si cariño y discúlpame por el comportamiento de esta noche, no volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero —Diciendo esto la pelirroja se arropó con más con las sabanas dándole la espalda a su esposo —Buenas noches Ash.

…

— ¿Mist estas dormida? —Decía el muchacho mientras observaba la espalda de su esposa — ¿Misty?

—Aun no Ash, es solo que estoy un poco enfadada eso es todo ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera? —interrogó la pelirroja mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a su esposo.

—No lo sé Mist, últimamente me he estado sintiendo un poco extraño, pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir algo similar nuevamente, perdóname ¿sí?

—Está bien, es que no sé por qué no puedo estar enojada contigo por más tiempo cuando me muestras esa mirada de arrepentimiento, será porque te amo supongo.

—¿CÓMO QUE SUPONES? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ TRATANDO DE INSINUAR?

—Nada nada solo era una broma, sabes que te amo muchísimo — la chica ojos esmeralda se aproximó rápidamente a su esposo para abrazarlo ¿lo sabes verdad? —pronunció mientras lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos.

—Claro que lo sé cariño, yo también te amo, eres la persona más importante para mí — expresó el pelinegro para luego depositar un dulce beso en los labio de su esposa, bien ahora si podré dormir tranquilo ¡buenas noches Mist!

—Buenas noches Ash.

…

—Ash? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué corriste de repente hacia el baño? ¿Te sientes Bien? ¿Ash? contéstame —Decía la pelirroja mientras tocaba la puerta muy preocupada ya que no recibía respuesta alguna a sus interrogantes, luego de unos minutos salió el joven con el rostro pálido y frotándose el estómago.

—Mist creo que la comida y las bebidas de anoche me cayeron mal, devolví todo lo que comí, no debí de haber ido a la fiesta que organizó la empresa, me siento muy mal creo que pediré permiso y no iré a trabajar hoy.

— Creo que es lo mejor, si te sientes tan mal lo mejor es que descanses, regresa a la cama, mientras tanto te voy a preparar una infusión y le hablaré al doctor Johnson para que te revise.

…

—Bien, no hay no veo ningún problema que haya ocasionado las náuseas y vómitos del señor Ketchum, dice que comió y bebió mucho anoche, pues esto no tiene relación con ello, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, pero tendrá que guardar reposo y deberá que seguir un régimen alimenticio sano; nada de comida chatarra, debe consumir avena, comida blanca, mucho líquido; no es de mucho cuidado por lo que usted podrá encargarse de su esposo señora Ketchum, cualquier cosa estaré al pendiente de su llamada, hasta luego señora.

—Hasta luego luego doctor Johnson y muchas gracias.

—Bueno mientras Ash esta dormido le prepararé un sopa liviana y para mí una ensalada de aguacate con queso rallado con mermelada de piña ¿Ummm delicioso verdad bebé? —Decía la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su vientre.

…

—Ash…Ash despierta ven a vamos a cenar ya preparé la comida, tienes que alimentarte.

—¿Sopa? ¡Misty esto no es comida!

—Pues el doctor dijo que aunque no hay ningún problema debes seguir un régimen de comida sana y por lo tanto te hice esta sopa de verduras con pollo y para mi preparé esta deliciosa ensalada.

—¡Iu que es eso Misty! se ve asqueroso.

—Pues mi comida, solo se me antojó, lleva aguacate, queso rallado y mermelada de piña.

—Repito se ve muy asqueroso por Dios, ughhh.

—¿Ash que pasa? las náuseas otra vez volvieron —El pelinegro solo atinó a decir, mientras era seguido por la vista de su esposa en dirección hacia el baño.

—Ay Ash decir que mi comida es asquerosa que malo, bien mientras regresa le daré a una probadita a mi ensalada, a ver aquí vamos, no está nada mal ughhh que rayos, por Dios —La pelirroja se dirigió también hacia el baño cubriéndose la boca.

—¿Misty que pa…sa? —El moreno interrogó mientras salía del baño el cual era ocupado rápidamente por su esposa.

—¿Misty? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Pues creo que mi ensalada no le gustó al bebé.

—Te lo dije, esa ensalada no tenía buena pinta.

—Pues eso era lo que deseaba, al menos en ese momento se me antojó mucho.

—Pues que antojos más raros, ven cariño mejor será que te deshagas de esa ensalada y comas conmigo la sopa que preparaste, está bien al fin y al cabo hice para dos personas.

—Esto de ser padres creo que va a ser muy difícil al menos para mí, que tengo que cargar con los antojos y las náuseas matutinas.

— ¿Solamente tú? Pues para mí también está siendo difícil, también he tenido antojos de cosas que jamás en mi vida me gustaron comer y ahora estas nauseas ¡por Dios Misty! Sé un poco considerada también conmigo, también tengo mucho que ver en esto, soy el padre del bebé, ambos somos primerizos y no sabemos cómo deberíamos actuar, pero no te involucres solamente a ti.

—Está bien Ash pero solo cálmate ¿sí? lo siento, también entiendo que para ti también está siendo difícil, ahora que lo pienso tu también pareces embarazado quien sabe y al final damos a luz al mismo tiempo jajaja.

—No te rías, eso sería imposible, es solamente que soy un esposo muy considerado que quiero compartir contigo mi linda esposa un poco de los malestares del embarazo, más bien deberías de estar agradecida.

—Lo sé cariño y lo siento por decir todas esas cosas ¿sabes que te amo muchísimo? No te enojes conmigo por favor, ven vamos a hacer las compras, mira que me prometiste acompañarme a comprar ropa más cosas para el bebé y de paso me compraré ropa de maternidad que ya no tarda en notarse mi embarazo.

—Pero si apenas tienes tres meses Mist, mírate estas planísima, creo que tu pancita tardará mucho en notarse.

—Pero si hoy en la mañana mientras me observaba en el espejo vi mi vientre un poco abultado, creo que ya se empieza a notar.

—No creo dicen que el vientre de una embarazada empieza a notarse en el quinto mes lo tuyo debe ser solo un poco de gordura jajaja.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Eres un insensible Ash! hablarle así a una embarazada ¡eres de lo peor Ketchum! —La chica ojos esmeralda echó en llanto y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación.

—¡MISTY ESPERA! Yo y mi bocota —el muchacho se dirigió rápidamente detrás de su esposa.

—¿Misty? ¿Estas enfadada? Si es así perdóname solo fue un chiste, siento haberte dicho eso, perdóname fui un idiota —Expresó el pelinegro mientras observaba a su esposa acostada sobre su cama dándole la espalda.

—¡Vaya! Por lo menos lo admites, dime la verdad Ash ¿estoy gorda? y por lo visto voy a seguir engordando, me voy a poner redonda como una pelota y ya no te voy a gustar —Mientras decía estas palabras la pelirroja se echó a llorar de nuevo.

—No, no estás gorda cariño y aunque lo estuvieras igual te seguiría amando, pero como te dije antes estas muy plana todavía para que tu embarazo se note debemos esperar un par de meses más ¿te digo algo? cuando tu vientre crezca serás la mujer embarazada más hermosa del mundo.

—¿Todo lo que dijiste es enserio? —La chica se levantó de la cama quedado sentada en la orilla.

—Claro que si Mist, yo siempre te voy a amar tal como estés, gorda o flaca igual te verás hermosa para mí —El muchacho se acercó depositando un beso en la frente de su esposa —¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Si, pero por favor no me vuelvas a hacer bromas como esas de nuevo,

—Si lo prometo, no lo volveré a hacer.

—Más te vale Ketchum, no creo que te guste dormir en el sillón de la sala por el resto de tu vida.

—No, ni lo digas Misty, te conozco y sé que en verdad me harías dormir en la sala, pero créeme eso nunca pasará, entonces cariño ¿nos vamos?

—Claro Ash, solo espérame un momento, voy a arreglar mi maquillaje, en unos minutos estoy lista.

—Entonces voy bajando, iré a al garaje para sacar tener el auto listo, pero por favor no te tardes mucho con el maquillaje ¿Si?

—Está bien solo será un momento.

OoOoOoO

 ** _Hola como están, aquí les dejo el tercer cap de este fic, ojalá les guste_** ** _¿Ash experimentando los síntomas de un embarazo? jajaja me divertí escribiendo el capitulo ._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_**


End file.
